


Up All Night To Stop Loki

by Dracothelizard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Bang, Bad Fic, Crack, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Deliberate Bad Fic, Except Loki, Gangbang, Gossamer Nutsacks, Knotting, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Single Tear, The Toyota Conspiracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracothelizard/pseuds/Dracothelizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean and Sam arrive in Beacon Hills, Dean realizes that something is wrong besides the teens going missing and dead bodies turning up. </p><p>When Castiel tells Dean he has to help the angel stop Loki's latest scheme, Dean immediately agrees.</p><p>When Dean meets Loki himself, he can't help but be strangely charmed by the Frost Giant.</p><p>When Castiel explains to Dean how they're going to stop Loki's latest scheme with the help of a quipping young man and a rugged werewolf, Dean can't help but wonder if he's not in way over his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up All Night To Stop Loki

**Author's Note:**

> In case you hadn't noticed, this is deliberate badfic for the Bad Bang challenge.
> 
> Also there is gorgeous spoilert fanart to go with it: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2232789
> 
> (Also feel free to do podfic for this if you feel like it!)

“So, check this out,” Sam told Dean and pointed at his laptop. “Beacon Hills. It’s got the highest teenage death rate in the area, tons of teenagers go missing and there are reports of strange creatures in the surrounding woods. And apparently there’re humans with glowing eyes.” He looked up at his brother, because Sam was sitting down on his crappy motel bed and therefore had to look up. “Sounds like a job for us.”

Dean leaned over his brother’s shoulder to look at the research. Tabs and tabs of newspaper articles and websites, all going back years. “Where do we even start with that, Sam?”

The taller man smiled cheerfully. “By going to Beacon Hills, duh!”

And so they did!

~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~

The drive to Beacon Hills was calm, and the town itself seemed friendly enough, although Dean was starting to get weirded out, but he couldn’t really explain to himself why. “Something weird is going on,” he grumbled, as they parked outside the Beacon Hills Motel.

“Well, duh,” Sam replied. “That’s why we’re here.”

“No, no,” the blond man protested, looking around the parking lot as he locked up the Impala. “Something else. Apart from the missing teenagers and murders and dead bodies and strange animals and people with glowing eyes.”

The younger man shrugged and went in to pay for their room and acquire the wifi password.

Dean waited for him outside, his eyes still scanning the other cars in the lot. There were only a couple, and they all looked pretty new. Why would someone who had the money to buy a decent car need to stay in a crummy motel like this?

“We should investigate the school,” the returned man suggested. “It’s where teenagers go, clearly they will know about missing teens!”

“You do that, I’ll head to the mall.” Dean had the feeling the answer to his mystery wasn’t gonna be at the school, and there were loads of kids at the mall. Assuming Beacon Hills even had mall. If it didn’t, he’d look around the main shopping street. “See you later, Sam.” He got back into his Impala and drove off, leaving his younger brother to look disapprovingly at him.

Sam could get to the school himself, the older man had a mystery to investigate.

~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~

He drove around aimlessly for a while, taking in the town. It really seemed perfectly normal, and he hadn’t seen any strange creatures yet. Of course, those were rarely sighted in the town itself, but still. As he kept glancing at the cars passing him by, the feeling of something being wrong kept creeping up on him.

“Dean.”

He nearly jumped out of his seat, which would’ve been unfortunate as he was going 25 miles an hour. “Cas! Seriously, we’ve talked about this.”

The angel’s face remained stoic as usual. “I would not do this unless it was important.”

“That’s what you always say.”

“Because it is always true.”

Dean sighed. “Right, what’s going on here? Why is this town so freaky? Missing teens, loads of murders, and Sam mentioned a thing about a Hale house fire years ago?”

“A great evil is in Beacon Hills, Dean, and we have to stop him,” Castiel declared stoically. “Before he corrupts the youth here.”

“From what I’ve heard, the youth has enough problems already,” Dean agreed. “What great evil is coming to Beacon Hills, then?”

“Loki.”

The driver stepped on the brakes immediately. “Why the hell is Gabriel here?” he asked. Sam was not going to like this.

“No, a different Loki,” the trench coat-wearing man explained, although it didn’t actually explain anything to Dean. “One that can instigate more havoc if we let him.”

“Then we should get Sam, he can help,” Dean stated hotly. “He’s at the high school.”

“No,” the passenger declared. “It has to be you. And maybe me. It’s not clear yet. But you should go to the school.”

The driver glared at him. “You sure we don’t need Sam? Why else am I going to the high school?”

The angel almost managed to look angry. “I’m sure, Dean. Now go to the high school, things will become clearer there.”

Dean snorted when Castiel vanished. “Whatever, Cas!” he yelled and headed to the high school. As he drove over there, he suddenly realized why he had been feeling so weirded out. It was the cars.

They were all Toyotas.

~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~

“They’re all Toyotas,” he divulged when he met his younger brother outside the high school.

“What?”

“The cars,” the newcomer pointed out. “They’re all Toyotas. Something weird is going on.”

Sam blinked. “Because everyone drives a Toyota?”

“Yes.”

“But Dean, Toyotas are great cars.”

Dean stared at his brother. “Sam? Are you being influenced by some evil entity?”

“No,” the brunette maintained, although his eyes were strangely empty. “Of course not. Why would you say that, Dean?”

“I knew something weird was going besides the dead bodies!” Dean yelled triumphantly, waving his finger at Sam. “And you are totally being influenced by an evil entity. I love it when I’m right. Okay, Sam, whatever, you hang around near the school, if the local Sheriff arrests you, don’t blame me.” He patted Sam on the shoulder and left him to it.

He needed to visit the local Toyota dealership.

~~~~~~~^~~~~~~

“I’m looking to buy a Toyota,” Dean declared when he entered the local Toyota dealership.

“Excellent,” stated the only salesman there, a slender, pale young man with slicked-back black hair and a strangely cold smile. He was wearing black trousers that clung to his thighs and ass – Dean knew this despite not having seen the salesman from behind yet – and a dark green buttoned-down shirt that highlighted his slender physique. “Come on in, young man.”

“I’m surprised you still have any left at all,” he quipped, shaking the salesman’s hand. His grip was gentle but firm. Dean liked it.

The raven-haired man smiled at him. “Oh, we have plenty left for a strapping young man like yourself!” he purred. “Would you like to see our latest model? It comes with all modern conveniences and has in-built speakers for your iPod.”

“Sounds great,” the blond man stated, staring into the green eyes of the raven-haired salesman. He was totally interested in a Toyota. He could use a new car.

“Stop right there!” a new voice boomed.

Dean turned, releasing the slender salesman’s hand. “Cas!”

The angel stood in the doorway, glaring at Dean and the salesman. “Let go of Dean,” he growled, striding closer.

Two newcomers followed the angel, one a slender youth with freckles and wide blue eyes and messy hair, and another a tall, rugged man with black hair and broad shoulders and well-maintained facial hair. His eyes were a piercing blue.

“Who are you?” Dean asked.

“Castiel.”

“No, the other two.”

“I’m Stiles!” the younger man quipped.

“Derek,” the rugged man growled, and he turned his angry scowl on Stiles. “Why did I bring you with me?”

“Because you can’t resist me,” the freckled young man quipped. “And because Castiel ordered us to.”

“I did,” the angel insisted, who now stood between Dean and the slender salesman. “Loki.”

The salesman’s lip curled. “Ah, Castiel, we meet again. Go, this is no business of yours.”

“Everything you do is my business,” the angel declared. “Especially when you corrupt humans and supernatural beings alike!”

“What I do is harmless! Toyotas are great cars and very safe. Did you see what people were driving around in before? I’m practically doing them a favor.” He looked at the young man next to the rugged man. “I’ll come for your Jeep soon, Stiles.”

“Jeeps were built to last,” he quipped.

“I’m not going to stop, Castiel,” Loki declared boldly. “Not until the kitsune is mine!”

“What do you want with Kira?” Derek growled, stepping forward.

“She’s a kitsune. A trickster. She’s the perfect companion for me,” the raven-haired man stated. “And she controls lightning which is definitely gonna piss off Thor. Not that that is my main reason or anything.”

“Wait,” Dean interjected, who was getting confused. “Why would replacing all cars with Toyotas impress her?”

“She’s Japanese!” Loki exclaimed smugly. “She won’t be able to help but admire my ruthless efficiency at replacing all the cars of Beacon Hills.” He glared at Stiles again. “Except for one…”

“I won’t let you,” the angel declared boldly. “You will not leave this dealership until you give up on this foolish attempt!”

“Hah, and how will you do that?” the slender man drawled. “You cannot stop me, Castiel!”

“With my healing cock!” The man in the trench coat turned to point at Stiles, Derek and Dean. “It is known that a Frost Giant’s evil plans can be stopped if a werewolf, an angel and a hunter fuck him, with a spark to fuse that magic together.”

Dean stared at the rugged man. “You’re a werewolf?”

“Yes,” the werewolf growled.

“Oh, you immediately assume _he’s_ the werewolf?” the younger man quipped. “Why can’t I be a werewolf? It’s the scruff, isn’t it? It’s totally unfair. I would be an awesome werewolf, seriously.”

“Silence,” Castiel ordered, and turned back to Loki. “We’re going to fuck your desire to fulfill this evil plan out of you, Loki.”

The Frost Giant smirked. “Well, you can certainly _try_. My office is this way, gentleman.”

“Uhm,” Dean protested. “Am I the only one who is having trouble gangbanging a dude with three other dudes?”

The angel pointedly looked at the werewolf and the youngest member of their fivesome. “It seems so, Dean. I cannot force you, but let me warn you, if you don’t join us in fucking the Frost Giant, he will finish his attempt to corrupt the naïve and young Kira. There is no telling what havoc Loki and a kitsune can wreak together.”

“I guess that is pretty bad,” Dean stated, having been looking at Loki’s ass in those tight but well-fitting trousers. “Okay, I’m in!”

~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~

The werewolf swept all the stuff off Loki’s desk in one big swoop, the computer and stacks of paper falling on the floor.

“Hey, those were expensive!” the former salesman complained, but Derek shut him up by kissing him angrily, cupping his chin. The protests quickly became happy moans.

Stiles snuck between them to undo the belts and trousers of both men, pulling them down and revealing their half-hard cocks.

Dean couldn’t stop staring at Loki’s pale ass and gossamer nutsack. It was one of the finest nutsacks he had ever seen, although the werewolf’s nutsack was nice too and surprisingly non-hairy.

“You should participate,” Castiel whispered into his ear huskily.

The blond man blinked in surprise when he realized the angel was fully naked already. Wow, Castiel’s nutsack was even more gossamer-y than Loki’s! Dean couldn’t stop staring at Castiel’s amazing abs. Who knew the angel had been hiding such an amazing body under his clothes? “I don’t know how,” Dean admitted, a single tear rolling down his cheek. “I – I have never been with a man before.”

“That’s okay, I will teach you,” the angel insisted, and he leaned in to kiss Dean while behind them Stiles was working on Derek’s and Loki’s clothes, quipping that they should stop kissing so he could take their shirts off too.

The angel lay Dean tenderly down on the floor, removing his clothes with great care and stroking his skin tenderly, before leaning down to suck his cock until was hard and aching. “Yes, Castiel! Yes!” he shouted. This was amazing! Then he felt Castiel’s slender fingers between his butt-cheeks. “No, we need lube for that, right?” He had never been with a man but he knew that much.

“I’m an angel of the Lord,” Castiel intoned. “I don’t need lube.”

And sure enough, his fingers slid in without any trouble or resistance from Dean’s body. It was amazing. Castiel slid in one finger first, then two, then three. Dean was moaning wontonly the entire time, because Castiel had touched that special place inside of him. His prostrate. “Take me, Castiel! Take me!”

“Yes, you are ready.” Castiel knelt between the blond man’s spread legs, his cock and gossamer nutsack radiant in the cold office light. “I will be gentle.”

Dean only wanted fast and moaned when Castiel pushed inside of him. It was amazing! “Oh Cas you feel so good,” he cried out. Another single tear slid down his cheek.

“I thought you were all going to fuck me?” the Frost Giant asked, and the werewolf made use of the opportunity to rip his shirt off his body.

“We’ll get started without them,” Derek growled, also naked thanks to Stiles’ deft fingers.

“They can finish you off,” Stiles quipped.

Dean didn’t look at the other two as they bent Loki over the desk. It looked like Frost Giants didn’t need lube either, because from the corner of his eye he noticed the werewolf pushing his cock inside already.

“Oh yeah, there’s gonna be knotting,” the werewolf growled as he pushed in deeper.

The Frost Giant groaned. “Great!”

“No need to rush, Castiel, Der here can keep him busy for a long time,” Stiles quipped, smirking fondly at Derek.

Castiel kept fucking Dean relentlessly, hitting his special spot each time perfectly. The younger man was seeing stars, moaning with every thrust. “You feel good, Dean,” the angel stated.

“I’m gonna come!” the blond cried in ecstasy and floods of come erupted from his cock, spraying all over Castiel’s chiseled chest. “That was the best orgasm ever!”

“There’s more where that came from,” the angel declared sexily, slipping out of Dean and standing behind the werewolf.

The Frost Giant was moaning with every thrust. “I’m not gonna stop yet!” he yelled.

“Keep fucking him,” Castiel instructed, gazing down at the writhing Frost Giant on the desk. “It is the only way to stop him.”

The werewolf’s knot lasted for about an hour, and the werewolf finally came, jizzing into Loki’s hole while Stiles looked on approvingly. “That’s my Der,” he quipped affectionally.

Dean tried not to look envious of the werewolf’s staying power, and was even more jealous when Castiel took his turn to fuck the evil scheme out of Loki.

“Don’t worry, you’re next,” Stiles quipped.

The blond man didn’t care. He realized after being fucked by an angel that Castiel was the one for him. His soulmate. The only one he could ever be happy with. Why had it taken him so long to realize that?

The naked angel seemed to be fucking Loki for what felt like a lifetime, but finally it was Dean’s turn. It was strange to be fucking a man when all he wanted was to be fucked again by Castiel, but Dean managed it. The Frost Giant’s naked ass was still very nice and pert and tight, so it wasn’t exactly a hardship.

When Dean finished, it was Stiles’ turn. As the spark, he had to go last.

Dean watched as Stiles came. They had all come. Except Loki. He was about to ask the angel about that when Castiel ordered Loki to stand up and turn around.

“I will suck the evil scheme out of you now,” the angel declared and knelt down to suck the Frost Giant’s cock.

The blond was getting aroused and jealous at the sight of his newly-found soulmate so skillfully sucking another man’s cock. He would ask Castiel about that later.

Soon, Loki was screaming again, clutching the desk as he thrust his hips forward and came down Castiel’s throat.

The angel swallowed his load, and wiped his hand when he stood up. “We have finished. You will leave this town, Loki.”

“I – I don’t feel the urge to scheme in Beacon Hills anymore,” Loki panted hotly. He glared at the angel. “What have you done to me, you fiend!”

“It is the power of the healing cock,” Castiel intoned proudly. “Leave this place, Loki, and never return!”

Loki snarled at them all and then vanished into thin air, leaving his clothes behind.

“So, that was fun, but can we all go home now? I feel the need to snuggle with my Der,” Stiles quipped, leaning into the werewolf’s embrace.

“I feel the need to be alone with you too,” the angel solemnly declared, looking into Dean’s eyes. “Let’s put our clothes on and go back to the Impala.”

“Yeah,” Dean agreed, blushing at the thought of being alone with Castiel.

~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~

They sat in the Impala, the stars above them. “So,” Dean stated. “That was something.”

“I want to do it again. I greatly enjoyed taking you, Dean, I felt a great connection between us,” the angel declared.

“Me too!” Dean enthused happily. “I am so happy you said that!” Another single tear ran down his cheek. One of happiness.

“Then let’s go to your motel room and celebrate that we have finally found each other sexually,” the angel mentioned.

~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~

The next morning, Sam turned up at the motel room looking puzzled when Dean insisted they could go again. Castiel had already vanished during the night after an amazing sexmarathon.

“I don’t exactly remember what happened yesterday, but did we figure out what’s causing all those deaths? What’s behind the teenagers going missing? The strange creatures?” the younger Winchester asked.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Sammy, we stopped the big bad, okay? We can go.”

The brunette eventually agreed, but he was definitely going to keep an eye on Beacon Hills.

Just in case.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Up All Night To Stop Loki - Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232789) by Anonymous 




End file.
